Actuating and locking mechanisms for sliding prison doors are well known. Examples of actuation and locking devices for sliding prison doors are shown in Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,545; Adam U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,967; Browning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,352; Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,847; Wallmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,160; Bednar U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,901; Browning U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,302; Sturges U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,478; Ozier U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,772; Browning U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,974; Lentz U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,369; Markham U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,017; Butt U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,117; and Butt U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,263.
Generally speaking, the actuation and locking mechanisms disclosed in the noted patents and provided in commercially available prison doors are relatively complicated in their structures. This complexity of structure may result in periodic structural problems or inoperability. Moreover, this complexity in structure and function creates installation and service problems resulting in increased installation and service costs and in increased down time. The complexity in structure and function may also result in higher purchase prices to penal institutions or to other owners of sliding door installations.